Say That You Love Me
by MiaNoir
Summary: it's about jarod and parker! jarod dreamed of her! xD german fanfiction!    please R&R  one-shot


Say that you love me

Jarod kam in sein vorrüberggehendes zu Hause. Er war Bergarbeiter gewesen und total erschöpft davon. Er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken.

Jarod setzte sich auf als er Musik in seiner Wohnung hörte. Er fragte sich wer die angestellt hätte, denn er war es sicher nicht. Plötzlich ging die Badezimmertür auf und dort stand Miss Parker. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Morgenmantel und ihre Augen funkelten ihn an. Sie lächelte. Plötzlich öffnete sie den Gürtel ihres Mantels und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. Sie trug nur einen schwarzen BH und einen Slip. Jarod starrte sie verwirrt an. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Jetz hörte er auch endlich welches Lied im Hintergrund lief. Es war "Lovefool" von "The Cardigans". Sie fing an ihre Lippen zum Text des Liedes zu bewegen.

_Dear, I fear we´re facing a problem_

_you love me no longer, I know_

_and mybe there is nothing that I can do to make you do_

Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu. Jarod saß immer noch starr auf dem Sofa. Er folgte ihr immer mit seinen Augen.

_Mama tells me I shouldn´t bother that I ought just stick to another man_

_a man that surely deserves me but I think you do_

Sie stand jetzt genau vor ihm. Er sah zu ihr hoch, immer noch verwirrt, aber etwas mehr bei Sinnen als noch vor einer Weile. Sie zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu.

_So I cry, and I pray and I beg_

Sie setzte einen lasziven Blick auf und ließ langsam ihren Mantel an sich herunter gleiten.

_Love me love me say that you love me_

_fool me fool me go on and fool me_

_love me love me pretend that you love me_

_lead me lead me just say that you need me_

Sie stieg auf den kleinen Tisch, der vor Jarod stand und fing einen Gogo-Tanz hinzulegen. Jarod verstand das alles immer noch nicht, aber er fing nun an es zu genießen.

_So I cried, and I begged for you to_

Sie kniete sich auf den Tisch und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

_Love me love me say that you love me_

_Lead me lead me just say that you need me_

_I can´t care about anything_

_but you_

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und merkte, dass ihm gefiel, was sie hier tat. Belustigt dadurch konnte sie sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

_Lately I have desperately pondered,_

_spent my nights awake and I wonder_

_what I could have done in another way_

_to make you stay_

Sie stieg langsam wieder vom Tisch herab, legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberschenkel und kam näher mit ihrem Gesicht an seins heran.

_Reason will not reach a solution_

_I will end up lost in confusion_

_I don´t care if you really care _

_as long as you don´t go_

Nun küsste sie seine Nase. Dann ließ sie ihre Hände wieder langsam von ihm gleiten. Sie stellte sich aufrecht vor ihn hin.

_So I cry, and I pray and I beg_

_Love me love me say that you love me_

_fool me fool me go on and fool me_

_love me love me pretend that you love me_

_lead me lead me just say that you need me_

Nun ging sie auf ihn zu. Setzte sich auf ihn und stützte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas. Dieses konnte dem allerdings nicht Stand halten und kippte um. Nun lagen sie beide da. Sie fuhr ihm durch die Haare und fing an sein Hemd aufzureißen.

_So I cried, and I begged for you to_

Jarod drückte sie von sich und stand auf. Er lief zur Wand, die nur einige Meter vom Sofa entfernt war.

_Love me love me, say that you love me_

_lead me lead me, just say that you need me_

Sie ging ihm hinterher. Als sie schlißelich vor ihm stand knöpfte sie sein Hemd weiter auf und legte dann ihre Hände auf seine nackte Brust. Sie bewegte ihren Kopf zu seinem Ohr hin.

_I can´t care about anything _

_but you_

Diese Zeilen hauchte sie ihm ins besagte Ohr.

_Love me love me_

Er war wie benebelt.

_Say that you love me_

Er sagte: "Ich liebe dich."

_Fool me fool me _

_do on and fool me_

Sie lächelte.

_Love me love me_

Sie umarmte ihn.

_I know that you need me_

Das hauchte sie ihm nun ins andere Ohr. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Taille und sagte leise: "Ich brauche dich." Dann küssten sie sich.

_I can´t care about anything _

_but you_

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen gingen sie langsam ins Schlafzimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich ...

Jarod schrak auf. Er sah um sich und merkte, dass alles noch so war, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als er sich aufs Sofa gelegt hatte. Die Couch stand noch, er lag drauf, es lief keine Musik und es war auch keine balbnackte Miss Parker zu sehen. Er hatte wohl geträumt und legte sich lächelnd wieder hin. Er war fast ein bisschen traurig darüber, dass es nur ein Traum war...


End file.
